To define the surface ultrastructure of leukocytes under a wide range of conditions and thereby provide fresh insight into the physiology of normal and leukemic cells; also, to characterize definitively the origin, contents and fate of the characteristic granules of neutrophils, eosinophils, and basophils as an index of the development, function and fate of these cells.